


Recipe for Attraction

by Telvia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bullying, Comfort, Drama, Healing, Homelessness, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape, Rescue, Smut, Violence, Weapons, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telvia/pseuds/Telvia
Summary: Kai is forced to live on the streets after his parents kick him out. He finds himself butting heads with Kris, the local tough guy. During a particularly nasty run in, he's saved by a guy not much older than himself, but refuses any further help. How long will he be able to survive on the street by himself? What if he runs into Kris again? Can you always count on this kind stranger to bail him out in the worst of times?Written in first person in Kai's view.Kai and DO are main characters while all other members are side characters and eventually make their appearances.





	1. Check Out

I'm seventeen years old and I've been living on the street. Don't ask me why, I don't want to talk about it. I've been out here on my own for about a month and haven't been doing too bad so far. The occasional fight here and there. I definitely have more scars than what I entered this world with, but at least I'm still breathing.

I have nothing but the clothes on my back and however much money left in my jeans pocket. I didn't keep it in my wallet just in case I was robbed, though whoever would assume I came from money would be only half wrong. To be honest, I wasn't hurting that much yet. Yeah, I had come from rich blood so I had managed to grab a good stash of cash before ending up in the dumps. Now my only concern was finding an alley to sleep in at night that wasn't already occupied. I had a heavy coat so it wasn't too cold, yet. Once I ran out of money, it would be a different issue.

It was past midnight. I don't know what day it is. My cell phone died about two and a half weeks ago. The streets of the city were littered with people, bustling about on their merry ways. Must be a party night for college students since they were out in abundance. I had eaten earlier and had about fifty bucks left. I should start being more careful about how much I spend, but I had other concerns at the moment since my stomach was already full. Now was the time to find a place to sleep for the night.

People were giving me odd looks as I trudged down the sidewalk. I bet they could tell my situation. I was dirty, grungy, only able to shower when it rained, which hadn't happened recently at all. My designer jeans were torn in random places. I had dried blood and bruises from the few fights I had found myself in. But I merely shrugged off the cold stares. At least I hadn't given up. While walking along, I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going, too lost in my head. Turning into a dead end alley without realizing it, I stopped when I heard multiple voices.

“Hey, Kai. Come to play?” a voice drawled from ahead of me.

My head snapped up from looking at the ground and I pulled my hands out of my pockets, readily. I had already progressed halfway into the dark alley. Bad choice. I should have been paying more attention! The one who had spoken was a guy by the name of Kris. I had run into him before and he was the cause of most of my newly found scars. I had been able to hold my own against him thus far. But tonight, he had friends. Three in total. Two of them were already flanked behind me. My eyes widened in fear. Looking to Kris I could tell he liked his odds. His dark brown eyes were sparkling dangerously in the light of the street lamps. His white teeth flashed as he smirked maliciously.

“I don't want any trouble, Kris.” I was surprised I had been able to sound so calm, firm.

He strode forward slowly as he chuckled deep in his throat. He flashed a quick glance to his goons behind me and they acted accordingly. Each one grabbed an arm and lifted me harshly. I struggled for a bit, but they were taller than me so only the toes of my shoes were on the ground. My heart beat frantically in panic. Kris stopped in front of me and I still had to look up to gaze into his face.

“I do believe you are in no position to negotiate,” he growled. His mood had changed drastically and I began to sweat.

I could tell he wasn't just looking to fight this time around. There was something shifting in his eyes that made me uneasy. My arms were starting to throb, blood trying to force through the narrow passages since the two bouncers were squeezing them so tightly. I winced in pain as one of the cronies gripped me harsher. I was sure my face was showing all that I was feeling.

“What do you want?” I asked as I tried to keep myself balanced on my toes.

“I could take whatever I wish from you and you could do nothing about it,” he whispered.

He drew a breath closer and lifted a hand to my face. The free guy was sitting on a crate against the wall of the dead end not really paying attention to what was going on. He seemed sad, almost as if he were upset Kris had forgotten him to pay attention to someone else. His dark eyes were cast to the ground, bags under them dark even in the glow of the light. Kris had seen where my eyes had traveled and laughed quietly as he ran a finger down the side of my face.

“He won't help you. In fact, he was just leaving,” Kris said as he turned his head to the side so Mr. Crate could hear him.

He stood up from the blue plastic grid and trudged out of the alley without a word, seeming dejected. For some reason, I was really depressed to see him go. He was the only one in the alley I thought I could persuade to help me. Kris took my attention once more.

“How long have you been on the street, Kai?” he asked me as he continued to caress my face with his cold fingertips.

His thumb ran over my eyebrow gently as his palm cupped the side of my face. His free hand slid down my chest and rested on my hip. I was thoroughly confused. This was a complete one eighty from how our encounters usually ended up.

“Uh … less than a month?” I replied as I swallowed painfully.

I knew Kris had been on the street a lot longer than me. He lived here on his own while I was in high school, maybe even middle school.

“You don't seem to be doing too terribly,” he cooed as he leaned back to give my body the once over, no doubt taking in my designer clothing and puffy jacket. “How did a rich, pampered boy like yourself end up in a place like this?”

My eyes flashed in anger and he smiled in response.

“I see you're getting along fairly well. How much money do you have left on you?”

It was a rhetorical question. The hand on my hip slid down into my pocket to pull out my leftover wad of bills. My eyes closed in defeat and I hung my head.

“My, my. Somebody hasn't been experiencing the real street life,” Kris said. His goons chuckled in my ears.

How had nobody passing this alley seen me in this predicament? Or had they and they just didn't care? Didn't want to get involved. Who would really help if they had noticed? Nobody in their right state of mind, that was for sure. Maybe if I drew more attention to myself? I would hold that option in my reserves for later if things got worse.

“Gentlemen, why don't we help relieve Kai of his coat? It looks to confining.”

I tried to fight back and prevent them from doing so, but it was two against one and they were definitely stronger and bigger. My coat was tossed to the side and I was back in my original position. I was wearing a long sleeved shirt, but I could definitely feel the cold now. It bit at my sweat covered neck harshly and I felt it winding around the exposed skin of my midriff.

“Now we are getting somewhere,” Kris grinned down at me as he ran a hand through his dyed blonde hair.

I didn't like the way he had said that. My arms were now numb. My legs were well on their way, shaking from the effort of keeping myself up along with the currents of cold coursing across my skin.

“Alright, you took my money, you have my coat. Now let me go. Please.” I tossed in the 'please' for good measure. I wasn't exactly in the position to be making demands and telling him what to do.

“Do you have somewhere you need to be? Hot date?” he mocked me.

I gave up on trying to keep myself propped up on my toes and allowed myself to go slack. The cronies shifted to take on my added weight, but didn't seem to have much issue.

“What else do you want from me?” I demanded.

“Whatever I can take. Clear your schedule, Kai. You'll be here for awhile.”

I hung my head once more. I knew this would be the case but him saying it out loud set it in stone. A pair of dirty sneakers came into my view as they scuffed across the gravel. Kris had stepped closer.

“Don't seem so depressed,” he growled before slamming his fist into my stomach. My body curled around it as the air was forced from my lungs. “I told you I would pay you back for scarring me. I honor my promises.”

I sputtered as the oxygen fought its way back into my body. Kris pulled away from whispering in my ear to haul back and send his elbow along my face. I understood now. This was retaliation for humiliating him one on one. He needed friends to get back at me. I was in for a wild night.

Blood dripped from my mouth to the concrete. Oh hey, I still had my last resort. I would have to wait for enough air to be in my lungs. Hopefully people were still walking by this dead end alley. I spit out the mouthful of liquid iron as I continued to hunch over. My jaw was throbbing and my tongue was split from where I had bit it. Kris didn't pause long in his assault. Two more punches to my stomach, a hit and a knee to my face and a double fisted swing down to my back had me on my knees. The two big guys were no longer needed since I was out of commission, so they left. I was coughing up blood and was already sore all over. I wheezed as I fought to breathe properly.

“Feel tough?” I groaned. I allowed the blood and saliva to drip to the ground, not having the energy to help force it out by spitting. That last resort was creeping up on me fast.

“Are you referring to the two guys that just left? I said I would pay you back. I didn't say it would be fair. But look, it's just you and me now, so we can have all the fun we want.”

“I think … I'd rather … call it a night,” I replied through gasping breaths.

“Too bad for you, I'm not exactly ready for our date to be over.”

I took this as my chance before he headed my way again. It was a dumb move, but it was the only one I had and it was mine to make.

“Help! Help, call the cops!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. It hurt something fierce.

I pushed myself up off my knees, spun around to make my way to the entrance of the alley only to land forward on my face. Kris had tackled me back to the ground, knocking the wind out of me once more. My lungs were empty again, but at least I had gotten it out when I was able. I sobbed at the pain in my face as I turned my head to the side, resting my cheek along the cold pavement. I hoped someone had heard me. I hoped someone had heard me and _cared_.

He had his knee in my back, both of my wrists trapped to the ground with one of his hands above my head and the other was gripped in my hair harshly. The right side of my face was being ground into the gravel. I cried out in pain, both from my cheek bone grinding against the ground and the knee wedging its way into my back.

“You _really_ think someone cares enough to help a homeless kid of the street?” he growled angrily as he continued to add pressure.

I moaned in pain instead of answering. _I_ hoped someone cared enough. The hand in my hair vanished and I heard a click from behind me. My body seized up. Something cold pressed against my neck and I realized Kris had pulled out some sort of knife. I couldn't help the tears that spilled from the corners of my eyes. I could die right here and only one person would know about it.

“Time for payback,” Kris seethed and the cold against my neck disappeared.

Instead of it reappearing somewhere else, pain took its place. He had pushed the sleeves of my shirt down and I cried out as he cut along my arms and backs of my hands. I tried to buck him off me, but it only injured me further. The cuts seared and burned as my skin was filleted to allow the blood to flow freely.

“You will remember me for the rest of your life,” Kris promised me.

At least he didn't plan on killing me. How long would I have to endure this pain? My shirt was yanked up my back roughly and I screamed out for help again. Maybe someone will hear me this time, hear the true panic in my voice. It wasn't long before my back was on fire from the deep cuts that crisscrossed the skin and would most likely scar. I continued to scream, but my voice was beginning to give out. Tears streamed down my face freely. I was drained in more ways than one. My body was starting to slacken.

“Hey! What're you doing? Get off him!” a voice called from the mouth of the alley. Finally, a savior.

Kris froze in fear before jumping up off me.

“I won't go to jail for you,” he spat down at me before I heard his shoes slapping against the pavement as he ran off.

A separate pair of feet moved closer to me.

“Oh _hell_ ,” the voice winced.

“That bad?” I replied groggily.

He crouched down next to me but I wasn't able to move to look up at him.

“I think it would be better to just take your shirt off. I know it's cold, but my apartment isn't that far away.”

I would have replied with something to the effect of not needing help or not wanting to go to his place, but I took that opportunity to check out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	2. Desperation

I woke up as soon as my hero started to clean my wounds. The pain and major discomfort riled me awake.

“Ah! Stop, stop, stop!” I keened as I dug my nails into the couch I was lying face down on.

“I'm sorry, but if I do, infection may spread.”

He sounded extremely calm. I winced and gasped with every touch. The noises I made were the only things breaking the silence. I glanced up at my arms and hands and saw they were already bandaged up with white strips of cloth fabric. How far would Kris have gone if this guy hadn't stopped him?

“Thanks,” I mumbled.

His hands paused over my back.

“You're all bandaged up,” he informed me briskly before clearing things up and packing them into his medical supplies. “Don't move or you'll break the wounds open.”

My eyes widened. Did he expect me to stay here?

“I can't stay here!” I called to him as he left to put the medical kit away.

“You are in no condition to go far,” he replied. “What were you doing out so late anyway? Your parents must be worried. You should call them.” He was back in the room and I finally got to lay eyes on him.

He was fricken adorable. Full pouty lips, huge brown doe-like eyes that seemed to pierce right into my soul. His hair was dark and tousled stylishly. His jaw was defined but not overly so and his skin looked smooth to the touch. He appeared to only be a few years older than me and just a dash shorter. Totally not what I expected. What was _he_ doing out on the street so late? He looked like he should've been in all night studying for his college courses or something like that. Either way, he hadn't realized I had been living on the street. He was standing against the wall looking down at me. He looked sad. I closed my eyes to end the gaze.

“I don't live with my parents,” I replied simply. It was the truth, couldn't fault me there.

I knew that had to of clued him in on my living situation. No way did he think a teen was living comfortably on their own, even though he seemed to be doing just fine on his own while marginally older than myself.

“Is that by choice?”

I opened my eyes to look up at him again. He was leaning casually against the cream colored plaster with his arms crossed over his chest. Did he really want to play twenty question? I didn't.

“Not at first,” I replied. Why was I answering? Maybe I felt I owed him since he had saved me and all.

He nodded solemnly as if he understood.

“You a doctor?” I asked.

His nod turned into the negative.

“No stitches?” I pressed.

“You want to go to the hospital?” he asked as he pushed away from the wall and dropped his arms to his sides, ready to go.

I thought of the fees and how I was recently poor. I shook my head in the slightest, chin grazing the fabric of the cushion below me.

“Just rest and don't move much. You can stay as long as it takes.”

I already planned on leaving when he went to bed. I didn't want to be a burden or feel indebted to someone. My arms felt fine, but my stiff back would pose a big problem. I began to calculate everything in my head. The door to his apartment was just across the way. I didn't know what floor I was on though. Hell, once I was up from the couch, movement shouldn't be too much of a problem.

“Do you need anything before I go to bed? Glass of water?”

I shook my head without looking up at him. He lingered a while longer before turning to head down the hall. He entered what I assumed was the bedroom. A second later I heard the sound of running water and realized it was the bathroom he had gone into. I hoped he took long showers because I was set on my great escape.

The key was to keep my back straight and level. I fixed my hands on the arm of the couch ahead of me and moved my legs so I was kneeling. I winced slightly, but other than that I was okay so far. The guy must've done a pretty splendid job in bandaging me up. So I was more or less on my hands and knees with my head hanging between my arms. That's when my back began to hurt. It must've been a delayed reaction. I bit my lip from the pain and pressed on.

Moving slowly, I reached out with my right leg for the floor followed by my left. I thanked the couch for not squeaking. Straightening up inch by inch, I felt my wounds pull taut. Oh that wasn't good. But I was already up. I didn't have a shirt, but oh well. I paused before moving towards the door. The shower was still running and the light from under the closed door was the only brightness in the apartment. I could still make out the door handle of the front door and that was all that mattered. Shuffling my feet across the carpet, I slowly but surely made my way to the exit. It wasn't too far. I froze by the open closet and gazed inside out of the corner of my eye. I would definitely feel better if I had some sort of jacket or shirt. I felt bad for doing so, but I snatched a semi-heavy coat and slid it on gently, not bothering to do it up. Closing my hand around the doorknob, I opened it as quietly as I could, slipped out and shut it behind me.

 

 

**D.O.**

 

D.O. reached behind the curtain of the shower and turned off the hot water. He wasn't stupid. He knew the other had planned on leaving as soon as he made himself scarce. There was nothing he could've said to change his mind. He could tell the younger was stubborn. He only hoped he had taken some sort of warming agent from the closet he had left open. Hopefully he would be safe for the rest of the night.

 

 

**KAI**

 

A few days had gone by since Kris' attack. My back was doing worse than I thought but my arms had healed up no problem. I removed the bandages and tossed them away into a random dumpster. It was getting colder out; winter just around the corner. I was glad I had taken the coat, most of the guilt having melted away shortly after that first cold night. Again, it had been a few days. I was desperate for money. I wasn't _that_ desperate yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time. Refusing to give in to complete desperation, I tried to get a job with no luck, tried to do random loose-end jobs and chores here and there. Nothing. I _really_ wasn't ready to resort to what kids of the street usually did when in need of money. If I still had my original clothes, I bet I could've landed a job. But I'm sure I looked like hell. The dirty bandages probably didn't help my physical appearance much and I had no shirt still. I also had no idea what my back looked like. Bruises littered random parts of my body and my lip was still scabbed over from the split. There were a few cuts on my face and a hefty bruise over one cheekbone, I could tell by the tenderness there. It had to be looking better than a couple days ago, but not by much. Getting better with each passing day.

It was around ten, probably a good time after actually. Needless to say, I was starving. I'd been making it through the past few days by eating people's leftovers before tables of cafes were cleared off. At first, I had found a little bit of money in the jacket I had swiped. It only went so far. Now I was broke again and I didn't want people's scraps or to dig around in dumpsters and other random trash to find my dinner.

I hung my head in defeat. The time had finally come. I had reached rock bottom; ultimate desperation. But there was no way I'd be able to do anything effectively for money. My body was too beat up and sore. Nobody would pay for me. I glanced around the street. There weren't a lot of people out tonight. Not a lot of cars were driving by either. I wouldn't get much “business” even if I tried. Great. I could try my hand at prostitution another day. Looks like digging in the trash was in the cards for me after all.

There was one particular restaurant whose dumpster I preferred. Strange, huh? _You_ try living on the street. I turned on my heel and headed the opposite direction I had been traveling.

The restaurant was of the Italian variety. I always loved noodles and even though they were in a dumpster, they were in bags, carry-out containers or some other container to keep them from mingling with the other filth. Probably the cleanest I was going to get. I turned into the back alley where the dumpster resided and made my way to it. I had just managed to get the lid of the dumpster open when I heard footsteps behind me. I froze as the person cleared their throat.

“Hungry, Kai?”

It was Kris. I fell back off the dumpster and whipped around to face him. I winced from the pain I had caused myself by twisting the skin of my back.

“I see you acquired a new jacket. What did you have to do to get that?” his eyes glinted.

I wasn't dumb, I knew what he was referring to. I took a small step back, just a slight shift of my foot.

“Haven't gotten around to that part of living on the street?”

He seemed disappointed.

“I plan on avoiding it for as long as possible,” I growled at him as I made to move past him.

His hand splayed against my chest and the force behind it stopped me before sending me into the back wall of the alley. I cried out upon impact with the hard bricks as they bit into my back. I bounced off the wall and fell to my knees, trying to fight back the tears of pain. I could already feel the blood begin to trickle from the scabs that had ripped open. At least I had made sure to not fall forward onto my hands to send pain shooting up my injured arms.

“Wouldn't you like some money, Kai?”he practically purred.

I glanced up at him through my dark bangs. He didn't seem to be hurting for money at all. He was clean and dressed warmly, probably well fed to top it all off.

“I won't let you fuck me,” I replied through clenched teeth.

He clicked his tongue as he walked towards me. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and squatted before me.

“First off, I didn't ask,” he started as he lifted my chin with a finger, “Second, who said anything about fucking?”

“What is it that you want, Kris?” I didn't like beating around the bush.

He grinned down at me as he ran a hand through my hair.

“You do a favor for me and I'll pay you,” he said softly.

Not fucking, huh? So Kris wanted me to suck his cock. I did mention I was desperate, right?

“How much?” I inquired.

His eyes moved to the heavens as if calculating the possibilities. They dropped back down to land on me.

“Depends how well you do. I'll take pity on you and give you a starting fee of at least twenty. Do well and it could be more.”

My eyes slid closed. I didn't like how good he made this sound.

“Be honest with yourself, Kai. You need money. I can give you money. I can give you money whenever you need it. Just do a little something for me every now and then.”

He spoke so gently to me. I knew it was part of his plan to seduce me into his grand scheme of things. The back door of the restaurant banging open prevented me from handing my life over to the devil.

“Think about it,” Kris whispered before fleeing the scene.

I glanced up to see what had scared him off. Well, I'll be. It was my hero, yet again. He was dressed in a charcoal suit complete with deep blue tie. He looked genuinely alarmed to see me, big eyes even wider than normal.

“Are you alright?” he asked me as he examined me from afar.

I nodded numbly from the ground before deciding to bring myself to my feet. I brushed my hands on my jeans and gazed back up at him. Maybe he would ask for his jacket back?

“Come inside,” he ordered as he stepped aside in the doorway to make room for me to enter.

I was caught off guard.

“What?”

“I said come inside.”

His voice left no room for argument. I obeyed, not knowing what else to do. Brushing past him, I entered the kitchens to find that the place was void of any living being; closed already. The door shut behind me and I turned to watch him take off the jacket of his suit and walk through the double doors of the kitchens to come around to the counter and place it on the back of a long legged bar stool.

“Come sit here,” he pointed, indicating the stool he put his jacket on.

I walked through the double doors as he had and took a right to come to the counter overlooking the kitchen. He went back into the kitchen as I sat down, rolling up his sleeves along the way. He glanced up at me in the middle of gathering a pan and some ingredients of some sort.

“That jacket warm enough?” he asked nonchalantly.

He knew. How could he not know? It was his jacket.

“Yeah,” I said as I fingered the collar, “sorry about that.” I grimaced.

“Should've grabbed something warmer before you snuck out,” he chastised as he turned his eyes onto the task at hand.

Really? He was scolding me for stealing the _wrong_ coat? He seemed frustrated about something, using unnecessary force while doing whatever it was he was doing.

“You okay?” I tested carefully.

He threw his hands on the table he was standing behind and glanced up at me. He was breathing heavily.

“Why are you living on the street?”

It sounded like a growl. I stiffened. So he had figured it out, not that it had been hard to guess.

“I don't think that's need-to-know information,” I replied lamely as I squirmed in my seat.

His head bobbed as he sucked on the inside of his cheek. I tried to change the subject.

“You work at this restaurant?” I asked as I looked around.

It was really upscale and fancy. Chandeliers, elaborate paintings, velvet covered chairs, porcelain pots filled with real plants and so on.

“I own this restaurant,” he said as he continued with his work.

I gaped. Wow. He didn't seem at all old enough to own a restaurant.

“Hey,” he called. He'd been saying something to me.

“Huh?”

“Red or white sauce?”

“What?” I was still in awe at his accomplishment.

“Your pasta. Marinara?” He held a pan of noodles in his hand, eyebrows raised in question over his large eyes.

“No. Uh, Alfredo or something, thanks,” I mumbled.

“You've lost weight since I last saw you.” More scolding.

I hung my head. A dish was slid in front of me with a fork. My mouth watered in an instant. I grabbed the fork and went to town, not even caring what it was. After a few moments, when I was sure that the noodles wouldn't run away, I slowed down so I wouldn't get sick or choke. Steam rolled off the dish and the noodles burned my throat on the way down, but I didn't care. I peeked up at him to see he was cleaning up. I swallowed to clear my throat.

“What's your name?”

Bah, he beat me to the question that was lingering on my tongue.

“Kai,” I replied.

He furrowed his brows for a moment.

“What?”

“I hope you realize that I can't send you back out onto the street,” he said as he fixed me with a serious look.

I paused in my chewing. What did he hope to do then?

“Yes you can,” I assured him. “Just let me go. You did it a few days ago, you can do it again.” I slid off the stool and zipped the jacket the rest of the way up. “Just look the other way and pretend you didn't see me.” I entered the kitchen and walked to the door that lead to the back alley. He seemed to be fighting with himself internally about letting me go.

“What's your name?” I asked him.

“Kyungsoo,” he forced out. “D.O.” His hands hung limply at his sides.

“Thanks, D.O.,” I said before slipping through the door.

 

 

**D.O.**

 

I shouldn't have let him go. I should've forced him to stay, already regretting him slip through my fingers for the second time. I knew this moment would come back to haunt me. If I ever ran into him again, he would never go back to the streets. If I ran into him again, hopefully I wouldn't be finding a body.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	3. Second Date

It had snowed heavily that night. Now I _did_ wish I had stolen a heavier coat from DO. I also wished I had stayed to find out what the alternative to coming back to the streets was.

I was holed up in a corner of a dead end alley trying to stay warm. My knees were pressed against my chest, with the coat wrapped around them. My arms weren't in the sleeves of the coat and were wrapped tightly around my legs. Snow was still falling and I shook uncontrollably, sending jolts of pain up and down my spine. God, this was awful. The only thing I could think of doing was going back to DO's restaurant. I tossed the idea around for a few minutes. Whose to say he'd still be there? I had no idea what time it was. And I may well have been too cold to move. My eyes darted around in search of more insulation. They landed on newspapers not too far away from me. Newspaper was good insulation, right?

Sliding my right arm back through the sleeve of the coat, I reached for the newspaper and pulled it back through the sleeve to start stuffing the inside of coat with it. My fingers had just grasped the business section when a voice made my blood run even colder than the temperature.

“My offer still stands.”

I didn't need to glance up. His voice was becoming too familiar. I knew it was Kris and I couldn't believe how bad my luck was. I had never bumped into him this much before. More like he had taken a sudden interest in me and was stalking me.

“No thanks. Rather freeze to death.”

“You're well on your way.”

“Then leave me to it.”

I knew that if I were to look up, I would see him cozy and snug enveloped in his own heavy coat. It just wasn't worth it to me.

“I don't think that would be very hospitable of us.”

 _Us?_ I finally looked up. Yeah … Kris had some friends joining him on this night. Even through the heavy snowfall, I made out four figures from the light of the street lamps.

“Come to finish what you started before?” I glared up at him, snowflakes in my bangs distorting my vision.

He shrugged, “Something like that.”

I wasn't going to stand up just so they could beat me back down. So I just sat there and waited for the attack. It never came. Kris roamed closer to me while the others stayed in position. Once he was close enough, he crouched down in front of me. He was about a foot away.

“You know, Kai … things could have been different between us.”

He traced the side of my face with his knuckles. I was surprised at how gentle he was being. The calm before the storm.

“You're the one that made things this way,” I stated, wrenching myself away from his touch, sending a violent spasm through my freezing cold, battered body.

His fingers retracted into a fist before my face, still hanging in the air from where I had pulled away from it.

“Right,” he said through clenched teeth. He then stood, turned around and walked away, turning left out of the alley.

Once my eyes stopped following his figure, I noticed the others were closing in on me. I didn't think I had the strength to fight them off. Not four of them, I know I didn't. I didn't recognize a single one of them, never having seen any of them with Kris before tonight.

The closest one to me held a rope, which I didn't find too threatening, but the knife holder behind him sure had my attention. A quick scan to the other two proved them weaponless so I put my attention back to the knife. It was about six inches long and gleaming in the lamp light. Struggling with that would just cut me up more.

“You don't have to use that,” I directed to the one holding the menacing blade as I pushed against the brick wall to bring myself to my feet. “I'll go willingly.”

“I'm afraid that's not in the cards,” he smiled as they all continued to creep closer.

I wished they'd hurry up and get it over with then. I didn't plan on fighting back so the way they were hunched over and stalking slowly closer was just stupid.

Finally, the one with the length of rope reached me. He grabbed my shoulder, whirled me around and shoved me into the wall. My head had bounced against the brick so it took me a couple moments to realize he was tying my wrists together behind my back. When the knot was complete, he spun me back around, grabbed both of my shoulders and threw a knee into my stomach. My body contracted and I let out a gasp of air. He didn't pause before letting a fist fly across the left side of my face. He pulled me towards him and away from the wall, took a step to the side and let go so the force sent me right into the waiting arms of the others.

Remember how I said the other two didn't have weapons? I was mistaken. No alley fight was complete without a wooden baseball bat. And that is what caught me across the chest after Mr. Rope had released me. I cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground, tears already flowing down my face before a kick to my head sent everything into darkness.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

I groaned. My whole body felt like a bruise. My arms were suspended above my head and I slowly lifted my chin up, up, up until I saw that I was shackled to a chain connected to a metal pipe. My feet were flat on the ground so it wasn't as uncomfortable as it could've been. I glanced around at my surroundings. Some sort of warehouse maybe. That's where I was. Boxes stacked on top of each other lined both walls on either side of me. The room was small, about the size of my closet back home at my parent's place. If I reached out with either of my legs, I might be able to scrape the boxes that towered over me. One metal door straight ahead and no windows.

My coat that I had taken from DO's place had been removed from my body, nowhere to be found. It felt like the bandages that had been on my back were also no longer there. The bindings around my wrists irritated the healed cuts found there and I tried to move as little as possible. They had taken my shoes and socks as well. Cold seeped up my legs from the stone floor and I curled my toes uncomfortably.

A metallic sound drifted through the air and my eyes snapped to the door in front of me. I watched as it was pushed open wide enough to let a body slide through before shutting once more. My visitor was Kris. He appeared absolutely ecstatic which only made my skin crawl.

“I decided I wanted a second date,” he announced joyfully.

I held my tongue. I was in no position to be a sarcastic, cocky prisoner. On the contrary, I was ready and willing to do whatever it took to get out of this situation.

“What do you want, Kris?”

My voice held no malice, no venom, no anger. It was a simple question through and through. I honestly wanted to know what he was needing of me so I could maybe follow through on his wishes.

“Singing a different tune, are we?” he mused.

“My body can't take any more of your dates.”

“Then let's try something a little different.”

I inhaled sharply through my nose as he advanced on me. I flinched away and hissed through my teeth as my back came in contact with the cold brick wall and pain shot up my neck. Kris was right up on me. I could bend my head down and rest my forehead against his chest if I so dared. I glanced up at him nervously.

“I think I prefer your old methods.”

“I'm not taking requests.”

I didn't struggle as his rough hands fought with the zipper and button of my jeans. He tugged them down harshly, along with my underwear, and forced me to lift my feet so he could remove the garments completely before tossing them over his shoulder. My heart was beating fiercely as panic overtook me.

“Kris. Wait. Let's talk this out. I'm sure we can come up with something,” I rambled anxiously, trying to plead to his humane side buried deep, deep down.

“I knew I should've gagged you.”

My eyes widened as his hands fell to the zipper of his own jeans. I heard the grating of the zipper and watched with fear as he reached into the folds to pull out his already fully erect cock. I swallowed harshly to keep the bile down.

“Stop! Wait!”

I kicked out my legs to keep him away from me. He smirked as he caught my thigh in his large hand. He moved it to the side and dipped his knees to grasp my other. He lifted me easily, having help from my bindings. I clawed at the metal desperately as a whimper escaped my throat. I felt his head nudge against me and tears filled my eyes. He shoved in without preparation. My voice echoed off the walls as I howled in pain. His fingers dug into the flesh of my thighs as he started a fast rhythm right off the bat. My vision blurred as tears streamed down the sides of my face. His thickness was ripping and tearing me inside. I wished he had stretched me beforehand, used lube at the very least. A faint ringing sounded in my ears as I sobbed. I could feel something hot and wet dripping down my thigh, but I didn't want to think about what it was or what it meant. I had already been weak before he had attacked me. My vision was slipping and I was beginning to slump forward against his broad chest. He huffed as he pistoned in and out of me. The ringing got louder, almost mimicking the sound of a siren.

“Kris! Get out of there, man!”

The voice sounded far away, like part of the dream I was slipping into.

“Shit! It's the cops!”

I gasped as I was suddenly no longer filled with his thickness. I couldn't keep myself up with the use of my feet. My body slackened, the shackles digging into my wrists. The metal door slammed shut. A few moments later, while I was still fighting to remain awake, I heard it open. I peeked up through my bangs to see a blurry figure move towards me. As it grew closer, the face came into focus. The last thing I saw before I faded away was a pair of wide, brown orbs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Blush

When I came to, I expected to find myself in a hospital. Instead, I was in a bedroom of someone's house or apartment. I was laying on my stomach, head turned to the side as half my face was buried in a warm pillow. I didn't move, didn't even try. Blinking was exhausting enough. My eyes roamed around what they could, taking in the blue checkerboard pattern of the sheets, the green paint on the walls, the wooden bedside table with a glass of water resting on top. Water. My mouth felt dry and the glass was right there, but it seemed miles away. I glanced down at the mattress in front of me to see my hand resting there. I slid it to the edge of the bed and crawled my fingers once I reached as far as I could.

“Do you want help?”

I peeked up out of the corner of my eye to see DO come into view. He was dressed the most casually I had seen him so far. Wearing a pair of pajama bottoms with clouds on them and a plain black t-shirt. His hair was mussed like he had just woken up. He looked even more adorable than usual.

“Please,” I croaked.

I let my arm go limp as he scooped up the glass and sat down on the edge of the bed. He didn't know what to do from there, arms moving awkwardly as he tried to figure out the best position to help me sip from the glass. I glanced up at his face to see him frowning. He peered down at me and I raised my brows.

“I'll get a straw.”

He took the glass of sweet nectar with him as he walked out of the room. He returned a few moments later with a purple bendy straw. He set the bottom of the glass on the bed before me and I lifted my head up weakly as he held the straw between his fingers to angle it down to my mouth. I pulled at the straw until I was sucking in air. I released it with a sigh and let my head fall back down into the pillow with a plop.

“Do you want more?”

“No. Thanks. Where am I?” I already knew the answer, but I figured now was the time to make conversation.

“My apartment.”

“Why not the hospital?”

He set the glass back down on the dark wood of the nightstand and turned to face me, crossing his arms over his chest. He took in a deep breath before replying.

“You've already been. They released you into my care after a few days.”

“A _few days_?” I gushed.

He nodded solemnly, “Your face healed up nicely, no more cut lip or cheekbone. I'm afraid your back will scar, though the wounds have closed. Should just be a little sore. No quick movement. We don't need them to reopen. The doctors gave me cream to help the healing process.”

He made it sound like I would be something of a permanent fixture here for a while.

“You're not gonna let me leave this time, are you?” I sighed.

“Not a chance,” he shook his head as he continued to look down at me. “Once you've healed a bit more, you can start working at the restaurant. This can be your room. No arguments.”

It didn't sound so bad since I would be working at least, helping pay my way. It didn't sound like charity that way. I appreciated the fact he wouldn't let me be a free loader. Part of me wondered if he knew I preferred to earn my right to stay here. He'd already saved me twice so he couldn't be that bad of a guy, make that three times including the night he made food for me at his restaurant. Plus, finding out I stole a coat from his closet and only getting mad that I hadn't swiped the proper one. Not a bad guy at all.

“Alright,” I sighed. “I'll stay, but only because I'm already moved in and comfortable.”

“You make it sound like I was giving you a choice on the matter.”

“Humor me.”

He slid from the bed with a small smile.

“Get some more rest. I'll be back later to check on you and help apply the healing ointment.”

I didn't need to be told twice. I could probably sleep for a straight week in this bed. It was the most comfortable thing I had the opportunity to sleep on in a long time. I turned my head the other way to give my neck a break. Sleeping on my stomach would be my position of choice for a while, I didn't have any other choice. No way was I applying more pressure to my back.

 

 

I woke up, I don't know how much later, to the feeling of my back being on fire. My hands fisted into the pillow under my chin and I grit my teeth as I hissed.

“Did they give you _acid_ to rub into my back?” I groaned over my shoulder.

DO had the sheet pulled down low on my waist so he could access all of my cuts more easily. After a brief once over in my head, I realized I was shirtless, not that I had one to begin with, but I had acquired a pair of pajama bottoms from my short stay at the hospital.

“Healing acid in the form of cream,” he explained in a slightly chipper tone.

“Super funny,” I breathed. “How long do I have to suffer through this treatment?”

“Until it's gone.”

“The medicine or the cuts?”

“The medicine.”

“Use it all then.”

“That's not how it works.”

His fingers moved down lower on my back, rubbing the cold yet burning cream into my wounds. I lurched forward to bite the pillow as my body seized up. My back arched painfully as I tried to escape from his touch.

“Almost done,” he whispered in a comforting tone.

I panted as his fingertips applied more of the ointment to a new area. A thought crossed my mind and I asked him to stop.

“What's wrong?” he asked in a worried tone, pulling his hands back.

“It's just … I'm dying for a shower and it would be pointless to keep applying it if it's just gonna get washed off, right?”

“If you take a shower, you can't let the water hit your back anyways. The pressure will be too much for you and the doctor says not to let it get wet until it's healed more,” he spoke as he finished his work. “It might be easier to take a bath, but don't fill the tub too much, hunch forward to wash your hair under the faucet.”

“Sitting _would_ be easier than standing,” I mumbled.

“Want me to start running the water?”

I heard him twist the plastic lid back onto the jar of medicinal lotion. He appeared to my left as he reached forward to set it down on the bedside table.

“I can do it,” I scoffed.

“Try standing up and you may decide you want my help, might even be begging for it,” he accused in a smug tone.

I sniffed through my nose and began moving. Pursing my lips at the discomfort in my back, I slid to the left until I was lined up with the edge of the mattress.

“I'll be here when you're ready to admit you need help.”

Waving a dismissive hand in his direction, I continued to drive the struggle bus. I braced my arms against the bed and swung my legs over the side, slowly pushing myself up to a sitting position. I puffed out my cheeks as I held in my howl of pain. DO came into view to my left, standing to my side with his arms loose at his sides, eyes wider than ever.

“Just let me help you, not because you need it, because _obviously_ you don't, but because I want to?” he asked anxiously.

It was like it was eating at him that I wasn't allowing him to fawn over me. His eyes darted all over my body to check to make sure I hadn't opened any of my wounds.

“If it'll make you feel better,” I acquiesced as I let the air out of my mouth.

He offered me his hands as he came to stand directly in front of me, back sweeping against the wall as he bent his knees slightly. I peeked up at him and he shook his hands, widening his eyes even more in urgency. My eyes roamed back down to his hands and I reached out to grab them firmly. He widened his stance a bit as he prepared to help me to my feet.

“You sure you want to bathe this badly?” he questioned with a raised brow.

“You wanna live out on the street for over a month and then pass up the opportunity for a swim in a tub?”

“Up you get.”

“That's what I thought.”

I gripped his hands more tightly before pulling myself to my feet shakily. He flexed his arms to prevent himself from being pulled down onto the bed with me. The only thing was, he was stronger than me and his strength sent me stumbling into him, backing him into the wall and pinning him there with my body. He let out a grunt of air that puffed over my exposed collarbone, sending a thrilling shiver down my spine. I was right, he was just a tad bit shorter than myself. My hands were against the wall on either side of his head. I felt his quick breaths moisten my skin and I wondered if this position made him uncomfortable. I wasn't minding at all. He couldn't have too much of a problem with it since he wasn't pushing me away. His hands were on my waist, holding me steady. I leaned back to peer down into his face. His eyes were wide and his lips were slightly parted. A light blush tinted his cheeks adorably. I smirked just in time for his big brown eyes to swivel up to me. I wiped it away quickly and decided to speak so I wouldn't have to move just yet.

“How did you know where to find me?” I whispered down to him, brows knitted.

“Um. I was leaving the restaurant shortly after you had gone and … this boy came running up to me. Maybe you know him? He had puffy bags under his eyes and he had red in his hair?”

I shook my head and furrowed my brows further. I didn't have friends on the street. More enemies than anything. Then something clicked in my head and my eyes widened as I remembered the boy sitting on the blue crate in the alley. The one Kris had told to leave before he used me as a knife sharpener.

“Oh, _him_ ,” I said out loud in wonder.

“Friend of yours?” he asked as his fingers flexed against the skin of my waist, pulling me marginally closer.

“Not really. I guess he is now since he had a hand in saving me. He knew where I was and told you I was in trouble?”

“Yes. He said he had watched me save you that first time and thought you and I were friends so he tracked me down, knowing I worked at the restaurant. Said if I didn't get to you quick … he didn't know how far Kris would go. Who's Kris?”

I was still amazed that he had allowed me to keep him pinned to the wall for this long. The blush on his pale skin had disappeared and I found myself disappointed, almost wanting to see what it would take to bring it back. I started simply, moving one of my hands off the wall to reach down and circle it around his body to press my hand into the small of his back. I glanced down in time to see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously. Still no tinge to those cheeks.

“Kris is my number one biggest fan. You witnessed some of his best work and met him yourself,” I replied sarcastically.

DO glanced up at me with confusion written on his face. I took the opportunity to move my other hand to rest on his shoulder near the curve of his neck. He was still waiting for me to explain to really pay attention to my advances.

“He's the one you saved me from that first time. Practiced his calligraphy on my arms and back. I think he still has room to improve, don't you?”

His eyes narrowed at me slightly, realizing now who I was referring to.

“He live on the street, too?”

I nodded, “For a long time.”

“Why were you out there? Why did you sneak out that first night and leave the second?”

“How about we take twenty questions with us into the bathroom?” I mused.

“ _Us?_ You want me in there with you?”

Ah, there it was. The blush. Who knew all it would take was a few words? I pulled on a serious face before looking down at him.

“What if I pass out from exertion and drown? Not to mention I'm going to need help getting in and out of the tub. I'm not shy about being naked in front of you. That ship has already sailed. I was pretty naked when you found me at that warehouse and someone had to change me at the hospital. I'm guessing it was you since you were the only one there to claim me.”

He dropped his gaze to the side and I had the pleasure of watching his flush deepen. This may become my new favorite game.

“Alright. I'll give you a tour of the place after if you're up for it. We need to start fattening you up as well,” he mumbled softly.

“Sounds good.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	5. Sweet Euphoria

DO waited for me to make the first move, probably wanting me to go at my own pace since he didn't know how much pain I was in. I reluctantly pulled away from him and took a step back. He slumped against the wall slightly as if he had been tense the whole time. He had seemed perfectly comfortable to me besides the mild breathing problems. My back felt like a giant scab. The skin was tight and itchy and I wanted nothing more than to scratch at it vigorously. I scrunched my face as I squeezed my hands into fists at my sides.

“Are you in pain?” DO asked as he took a concerned step forward.

“No. It just itches something fierce,” I ground out through my teeth. “Can I like … gently pour water down my back?”

“Doctor said no water yet.”

I groaned in frustration.

“We'll add more cream after your bath.”

“Oh yeah, that's reassuring. That stuffs pure salt!”

“It'll help. The more we use it the sooner it will be gone. Now come on.”

He turned back to face me, offering me his hand. I took it and let him lead me slowly out of the room. In the hallway, I glanced down both sides. Down the right hand side all the way at the end I saw the living room, the first place DO had nursed my wounds. My new room was the only one on this side of the hallway, the other doorway to the right opening up into the kitchen. Now that I got a good look around, I was surprised at how small the place was. If DO was the owner of a restaurant, wouldn't he be making bank? Ahead of me and a little to the right was the entrance to DO's bedroom. He lead me past it so we could walk into the last room, our destination. He switched on the light and I squinted my eyes at the brightness. He released my hand to pad over to the tub. The sink was to my left, shower stall to my right. The tub was straight ahead stretching against the far wall. He turned the lever to start the water, the sound echoing off the walls.

“Come here,” he called over his shoulder, reaching out an arm for me.

I shuffled across the tiled floor slowly and grasped his hand once more for support. He let it go when I got close enough to hook his arm around my waist, shifting me closer to the tub until my knees knocked against the side.

“Test the water to make sure it's not too hot,” he indicated.

I couldn't bend over to put my hand under the faucet. I turned slightly and lowered myself to the edge of the tub, taking a seat instead, DO to my left. I put my hand under the faucet for a millisecond before pulling it back out and turning the lever to a hotter temperature.

“Really? That wasn't hot enough?” he asked with surprise.

“Nope,” I replied simply.

Once the temperature was to my liking, and steam was rolling off the running water, I nudged the stopper over the edge of the tub to land near the drain. DO bent down to push it into place and I thanked him.

“Do you want to get in now or wait a moment? We need to make sure the water doesn't touch your cuts.”

“Wait a while. At least until the water's covering the whole bottom.”

I didn't care for sitting on the cold bottom of the porcelain tub. I shivered just thinking about it. The steam wafted to my body, moistening my skin deliciously. No, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get in now. The water was almost covering the entire bottom anyways. By the time I got naked it should be there. I rose to my feet and DO straightened his back, eager to help.

“Ready to get in?”

I nodded as I hooked my thumbs into the waist band of the pajama bottoms I had allocated. I paused, head bent down to the floor. I peeked up at DO through my bangs to see he was smirking at me.

“Not shy, huh?” he teased.

“Yah, I was unconscious before!”

“It's okay, Kai. Like you said, I've already seen everything. No point in being embarrassed.”

“You're _enjoying_ this,” I accused with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“Just take them off so we can get you in the water,” he rolled his eyes.

“Got any bubble bath?”

“Bubble bath isn't going to cover your butt on its way _into_ the tub,” he pointed out.

Duh.

“Really, Kai. In all honesty you don't have anything to be … ashamed of. So come on,” DO forced out awkwardly, not meeting my eyes.

A smirk graced my face. Oh _really?_ Well then, if _that_ was the case … it didn't change anything, surprisingly. It made me feel a little bit better about myself but it didn't really help in the moment. I inched closer to the tub so I wouldn't have as far to travel once I was stripped naked. There really was no other option. I was desperate to sit in that steaming water.

“Do you want me to turn around while you get undressed and get in?” DO offered.

It was a great suggestion, but what if I needed help into the tub? I would for sure need help lowering myself down.

I shook my head, “I'm gonna need your help to sit.”

“I'm not going to get naked to make you more comfortable, now get moving. The water will get cold and we need to turn it off before it can reach your wounds.”

Gah, he was right. Fine! I could suck it up. I pushed the fabric down low on my hips and let it slide past my thighs to crumple to the floor. There. No big deal. I glanced over to DO to see his eyes settled low on my body, that beautiful blush on his cheeks once more. I didn't cover myself up.

“Didn't get a good enough look at the warehouse?” I mocked as I placed a hand on the wall the faucet was attached to.

He snapped his head back up obediently and shifted to my side to place a hand on the middle of my lower back, “Here.”

He offered me his right hand. I clutched it with my own and gripped it tightly as I lifted a leg over the edge of the tub. I gasped as it slid into the hot water, goosebumps creeping up my leg as the other foot followed suit. I never understood why people got goosebumps from hot water. Sudden change in temperature? I had no idea.

“Too hot?” DO asked worriedly.

“No. It feels good. You don't know how long it's been since I've had the luxury of a bath.”

I let go of his hand to place my right hand on the wall at my side, turning to face the faucet. I grabbed his hand with my left instead as he slowly helped me lower myself into the water. I bit my lip as the movement caused my back to twinge. Getting to my knees first was easier than going straight for sitting. The water covered my legs and I knew DO was about to throw a fit, knowing the water was too high. I had control of both my hands as I knelt there. I reached back behind me to submerge them under the hot water to land on the bottom of the tub. I used my propped position to slide my legs out from underneath me. I looked up to see DO switch the water off as I pulled my hands into my lap. I frowned at his actions.

“Don't give me that look. Doctor's orders, no getting your wounds wet,” he chided.

Letting out a deep breath, I closed my eyes and hung my head, relishing in the feel of the hot water surrounding me. My skin had already turned red where the liquid had heat up my flesh. I planned on staying in here until I got pruny all over. Oh how I wished I could just lay back and roll around in the water to coat every available inch of my skin.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” I moaned, more relaxed than I'd been for a long time.

“I'm not standing watch on the toilet seat all night to make sure you don't drown and to keep adding warm water so you don't freeze. Beds are for sleep.”

“You're ruining all my fun.”

“Get used to it.”

“What do you even _do_ for fun?” I asked him.

He seemed the serious type. Well not now. I couldn't take him seriously in his cloud pajama pants. Just too cute. They made him look younger than he really was, younger than me. But he owned his own business, and dressed professionally because of it.

“I cook and bake. Come up with new recipes for the restaurant, clean,” he shrugged as if it were obvious. Like everyone slaved over a stove in their spare time or flitted around their apartments with a feather duster to clean every nook and cranny.

“I said fun, not work.”

“Work is fun,” he replied simply, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “Wash up, don't just soak.”

I glanced around me in search for the soap. I made to turn to look behind me and hissed through my teeth when my skin pulled taut. DO was on his knees next to the tub in an instant.

“I'll get it,” he urged, a hand on my shoulder to keep me from moving again.

I peeked up at him to watch as he reached somewhere behind me. His arm came back into view with a bar of pink soap in his hand. He was just full of surprises. Pink soap, not white. I took it from his hand and pulled my legs up out of the water, bent at the knee, to lather them up first.

“Why were you living on the street?” he whispered down at me, hands resting on the edge of the tub to my left.

My hands slowed in their washing as my eyes dropped to the water near my thigh. This wasn't the right place to have this conversation. Not at all. The timing was all wrong. My mouth open and closed like a fish out of water as I thought of an excuse so I wouldn't have to tell him. I should've answered in the bedroom, when I wasn't naked. Too late now.

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	6. The Reason

I still hadn't answered his question and I could feel him growing restless at my side. I lowered my jaw with more conviction this time, but nothing came out.

“I've saved your life numerous times, I've taken you into my home and I've cared for your wounds. The least you can do is answer my question,” DO said slowly.

“Oh nice guilt trip,” I congratulated him, setting the soap down on the clear tray he had placed on the ledge of the tub for my convenience. I scrubbed at my soapy legs with my fingernails before dipping them back into the water to rinse off. “My parents kicked me out.” I looked at him to gauge his reaction to this first bit of news.

He blinked his doe eyes at me. “Why?”

Of course he would want to know _why_. I winced, but not from pain. Well not from physical pain but from pain of the obvious conversation I was being forced to take part in. I took a deep breath before answering his question.

“Long or short story?” I replied with a question of my own.

“Long.”

DO sat back on his heels and fixed me with his wide gaze as he waited for me to start. Fine. I scooped up the soap to continue washing as I told my tale. Arms next.

“My parents were away on a business trip just like every other weekend of my life. By the way, I come from a wealthy family so living on the street was quite new to me. Not a fan. Anyway, I had my best friend staying over with me that weekend. He … always came over while my parents were gone,” I slowed my tone to help add more meaning to my words. I couldn't tell if he was catching my drift but I pressed on anyway. He would get the meaning in a minute. “I didn't know my parents were coming back early or else I would have been more careful. I didn't hear them come into the house. They caught us in the kitchen … naked.” I stopped there, letting my words sink in with the hopes he understood what had gone down.

His brows were pulled down in confusion. His full lips were pursed together in thought. I found my eyes lingering on them as I waited for a response.

“Your parents … kicked you out … because you're gay,” he concluded.

I breathed a sigh of relief. He got it. I nodded, cupping water into my hands to pour down my chest to rinse away the white bubbles.

“That's terrible,” he breathed.

“They pretty much disowned me. Took me out of the will, cut me off from the money, closed my accounts. It's not like I could produce an heir to take over for me if I took over the company. I wouldn't get to take over anyway. My older brother is well on his way to follow in dad's footsteps.”

It was easier for me to talk now, the hard part was over. I had a slight feeling he wouldn't mind but you could never be sure and there was always that inkling fear that nagged at you in the corner of your mind. _Homo. Fag. Freak._ Something told me he was just like me, swung the same way, if the lingering touches and curious glances were anything to go by.

“You have a brother?”

“Yeah.”

“What does he think about all this?”

“Don't know. Haven't seen him since. He doesn't live at home. He's quite a bit older. I never got the chance to speak with him. Dad ran me out of the house pretty fast,” I muttered. It was at that moment that I realized how much I missed my brother. I wondered if I would see him again. If my parents had filled him in on what went down. If only I still had my phone not knowing his number by heart.

“What about your … friend? You couldn't have gone to stay with him?” DO asked gently.

I was shaking my head before he had even finished forming his words.

“His parents didn't know about him let alone us. We would have been caught for sure. He wasn't exactly quiet,” I finished with a smirk.

Swiveling my eyes to DO I saw him glance away. The blush was creeping up his neck this time and I allowed myself a chuckle. While he was looking away, I took the time to clean my more intimate of parts. I kept my eyes on him and paused when the brown orbs landed on me but carried on when he saw what I was doing and turned away completely to allow me some privacy. I filled the silence with more talking.

“His parents forbid him from seeing me anyway. I initially ran to his place to see him and he told me before I left. His parents had heard what had happened from my parents, what I was. They blamed me for corrupting their son. That I was just a bad influence and he would get better if he stayed away from me.”

I watched as the side of his face pulled down in anger, brown orb narrowing to glare at the wall he was facing.

“What will I be doing at your restaurant?” I asked curiously, changing the subject to something lighter.

“Um. I figure you can start out as a busboy and dishwasher,” he supplied.

“Oh come on! That's such underling work!” I protested.

“You can start from the bottom and work your way up. My restaurant, my rules.”

I could hear the grin in his voice. I moved my mouth noiselessly as I mocked his words under my breath.

“Besides, the others wouldn't appreciate it if I gave you special treatment just because you're living with me.”

“Is the staff nice?”

“Of course. I don't stand for bullying and incompetence. Only the best work for me.”

“So I get to be the best dishwasher?”

“Precisely.”

“You sound like a tough boss. I'm sort of scared already. You can turn around now.”

I watched as he rotated on his butt to face me once more, crossing his legs once he was comfortable.

“Don't be. I'm not technically going to be your boss. I go in to do the books and check on things, maybe cook in the kitchen sometimes if I'm bored at home. Suho is the general manager, my right hand man. He'll be your boss.”

“What will my starting pay be?” I asked, just soaking in the water now. My arms were tired from all the washing, my stamina not what it used to be.

“Minimum wage,” he replied with a sniff.

“No special treatment at all,” I groaned, gliding my hands through the tepid water.

“You'll get special treatment at home,” he scoffed.

I raised a brow in his direction and his eyes widened as the double meaning to his words sunk in. He waved his hands in front of his face as he shook his head vigorously.

“Not like that! I mean, helping you until you're healed and cooking and such. I like to clean as well so you'll hardly have to lift a finger around here.”

I didn't think I would ever get tired of seeing color in his cheeks. I smiled broadly as I kept my eyes on him. He lowered his hands to his pants, clutching the fabric of his thighs tightly.

“I gotcha. So I'll at least be helping with the rent and utilities, right? Buy the groceries or something?” I turned my hand over to look at my palm. Yup, pruny.

“No. Your paycheck is yours. I can more than cover this place on my own. You can start saving up for a deposit on your own place,” he said slowly.

Something about his tone in that last part had me searching for his eyes. He wasn't looking at me. His head was lowered, gaze fixed in his lap. My own place. I had never thought of that. It would be lonely in my own place. I didn't like the idea that much so I brushed it aside. It was a long ways off anyway.

“If you can more than cover this place why don't you get a bigger apartment or even a house?”

“I don't need a bigger place. This suits me just fine. What more could I need?”

“A pool? Hot tub? More room all around?” I suggested.

“The office building of the complex has all those things. I rarely use them.”

“Oh well we're gonna have to change that once my back heals up. Hot tubs are where it's at. Still, you must make bank owning your own restaurant. What do you spend your money on?”

“I put it back into the business. Or I purchase new cookware and utensils for my kitchen, top of the line stuff.”

“You're such a nerd.”

“Oh really? What would _you_ spend it on?”

“My own house for starters. Then a car. Huge television, all the video game systems. I would need a basketball court in my backyard along with an indoor pool and hot tub. The works, of course,” I replied.

“Video games? And _I'm_ the nerd?”

“Yes. Still a nerd.”

“Whatever,” he mumbled, crossing his arms with a pout. “Don't you want to wash your hair?”

That sounded great, but I just didn't think I had it in me. I was exhausted already and trying to maneuver so I wouldn't get my back wet just seemed like an accident waiting to happen. So I shook my head sadly.

“You sure? It's been a long time, hasn't it?”

So long.

“I'm tired already. My arms are noodles. Maybe tomorrow,” I stuttered through a yawn. I wiggled my toes in the water and watched in amusement as the pruny nubs closed around some bubbles, effectively popping them. I scrunched my face and made a biting motion with my mouth as I popped some more. _Rawr_.

“I'll do it. Just lean forward,” DO instructed.

I blinked up at him with wide eyes as he moved towards the front of the tub. I wasn't used to being fawned over, even when living back home with my parents. They were the hands off type. But DO seemed the sort to help whenever he could. Who was I to say no?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	7. Special Treatment

He reached between my feet to pull the rubber stopper out of the tub. He set it aside and switched the water back on. I slid my feet out of the way to dodge the initial cold water, the sound of the water draining gurgling in the pipes.

 

“I don't think this is gonna work,” I said as I looked up at him, pointing to my chest before pointing to the running faucet.

 

“Sure it will, just cross your legs and slide forward,” he replied, holding his hand under the water to make sure it wouldn't be too hot.

 

I did as he told me as best as I could. The bath tub wasn't that wide so my ankles were crossed with the tops of my knees knocking against the sides. I pulled myself forward and reached a hand out to test the water.

 

“Yah! You trying to boil me alive?” I screeched as I cradled my burnt hand to my chest.

 

“This is what you sat in before it cooled down!” he raised his voice defensively.

 

“It's scalding!”

 

I heard him mumble under his breath as he twisted the lever back to the right.

 

“Bend down so I can drown you instead since you foiled my boiling plans,” he grumbled with a pout.

 

I smirked to myself. Playful banter with Kyungsoo may become my second favorite thing. Bracing my hands low on the wall that stationed the faucet, I hung my head forward to allow the water to soak my dark hair. My breath caught in my throat and my mouth fell open when I felt tentative fingers running through my hair to help saturate every strand. Lines of water flowed down my face, dripping off my nose, chin and lips. I stared down at the little tornado of draining water as DO's fingertips massaged my scalp. His hand came down to pull my bangs out of my face, slicking them back against my head.

 

“Sit back so I can shampoo,” he whispered. His voice was thick and he sounded … embarrassed? No, not really. His voice came out deeper than normal almost strained, but he didn't seem shy. Why would he be? He offered his services.

 

I straightened up marginally, being sure to keep my head bent forward so I didn't allow any water to slide down my back to mingle with my healing wounds. I heard the snap of a plastic bottle being opened and it wasn't long before the scent of coconut reached my nose. Strange, I pegged him as a strawberry shampoo kind of guy. I blinked the water from my eyes as I continued to breathe through my parted lips.

 

I inhaled sharply as his skilled fingers began working the shampoo into my hair. Talk about special treatment at home. I may have let out some sort of groan or whimper at the heavenly feel of it, but I couldn't be quite sure. I bit down on my bottom lip to prevent any future sounds from escaping just to be sure. My eyes slipped closed so I could focus on his fingers and the magic they were inducing.

 

“Feel good?” he giggled deep in his chest.

 

A smile pulled at my lips, “Yeah.”

 

He scrubbed for a few minutes more, being sure to wash every inch. He was probably done but continued to roam his fingers through my hair leisurely. I wasn't going to complain, it felt too good. His fingernails grazed the back of my neck and I slid my hands into my lap to try and hide the effect his touches were having on me. Now this _would_ be embarrassing.

 

“Time to rinse,” he said, not removing his fingers from my hair.

 

Oh thank God. I wasn't too erect and could use my thighs to help hide myself. Placing my hands back against the cool wall, I dipped my head down under the running faucet. The rest of the tub had drained, leaving me a bit cold and shivery. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't get any shampoo in them, cutting off my vision of the first ribbons of white suds swirling down the drain. His fingers worked diligently. Firm but gentle as they made sure to get every last bit of soap out of my hair. I felt like a new man. It's amazing what a bath could do after so long without. I frowned when the water was turned off for the last time. I didn't want bath time to be over, but there was no helping it.

 

“Don't move. I'll get towels.”

 

I stayed put as I heard him rustle around in the cabinet standing between the tub and shower. Really, where was I gonna go?

 

“Take this. To wipe away any lingering soap from your face.”

 

I raised a hand blindly as I kept my eyes closed and head bent down. I closed and opened my hand until he put a piece of fluffy cloth in my grasp. From the size of it, I assumed it was a washcloth. I pressed it to my face with both hands to absorb any stray soap and water. I blinked my eyes experimentally to feel if any soap had snuck in. Nope, all clear.

 

“This will keep any water from dripping onto your back,” DO explained as he circled a blue towel around my shoulders. “We'll dry your hair after we get you out of there.”

 

I lifted my head finally to see him standing at the edge of the tub holding a large blue towel open for me.

 

“Do you think you can get out by yourself?”

 

I saw what he was trying to do and was thankful. He was holding the rectangle in a way that blocked his view of me if I were to stand up. I had done a pretty good job of keeping myself covered throughout the duration of the bath. That all ended here.

 

“I'll try. Gotta start somewhere,” I replied.

 

He raised the towel higher as I started to move. I could only see his big eyes over the top of the edge of fabric. I slipped my legs underneath me so I was kneeling, figuring that doing the reverse of how I got in would be the easiest way to get out. I turned to face DO completely, gasping slightly as I somehow tweaked the skin of my back the wrong way. I watched him take a worried step forward.

 

“I'm okay,” I urged as I glanced up at him.

 

I gripped the ledge of the tub tighter as I began to pull myself up. Keeping my back at an angle, I moved my right hand to support myself against the wall when I could no longer reach the edge of the basin.

 

“Um, wanna take another step closer?” I asked.

 

He did so without question, still holding the towel ready for me. I placed my left hand on his shoulder to lift the first leg out, stepping onto the fluffy rug placed on the floor just outside. I straightened completely and groaned at the dull throb that coursed down my spine. My other leg followed, resting my other hand on his available shoulder. His eyes remained locked on mine as he lowered his arms to wrap the towel around my waist slowly.

 

“Mission complete,” I grinned down at him.

 

My grin widened when the corner of his mouth tugged into a half smile.

 

“Let's get you dried off and dressed. Still up for that tour and food?”

 

I nodded, not removing my hands from his shoulders as he kept the towel in place by holding my waist.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	8. Options

DO helped ease me back into my room. It wasn't as difficult to move now that I was being active and not just laying in bed. I gripped the folds of the towel together in my hand while DO pulled me along slowly.

 

“We'll have to go shopping for proper clothes another time. I got you some things from the gift shop while we were at the hospital. Mostly pants since I figured shirts will just irritate your back.”

 

He propped me against the wall and turned to the dark wooden dresser. He slid open the top drawer and reached in. Pausing, he pulled his hand back and looked at me from over his shoulder.

 

“Jeans or pajamas?”

 

“Are we going somewhere?”

 

“No. You need rest.”

 

“Pajamas. Did you happen to pick out underwear?”

 

He turned away to pull out a pair of pajama pants, jerking his head down in a nod before placing them on the dresser. He opened the drawer next to the pants and pointed a finger down at its contents.

 

“Um … you seem to be more mobile now that you've loosened up. Do you want to try and get dressed by yourself or are your arms still noodles?”

 

“Noodles,” I admitted with a smile.

 

I wasn't lying. My arms were tired, _I_ was tired, but I didn't want to go back to bed. I wanted to stay up with DO.

 

“I'll give it a try if you want.”

 

I pushed away from the wall and wobbled my way to the dresser to stand next to him.

 

“If you can't do it, I'll help,” he mumbled indignantly.

 

“No, I got this. Just stay in case I fall.”

 

I dropped the towel to the floor and he spun around quickly to turn his back to me to give me privacy. I fished around in the underwear drawer for a pair that were to my liking. Black. Black was always good. Pulling out a pair, I nudged the drawer closed and pressed a palm to the top of the dresser. I held the underwear in one hand and bent down slightly to thread one foot through the leg hole. Eureka, I could get dressed! I was a little disappointed DO didn't have to help me, you know, besides the naked part. Hooking my other foot into the fabric, I grasped the waistband and pulled them up to my waist. All intimate bits were covered.

 

“You can turn around,” I smiled, pleased I had managed on my own.

 

“You didn't fall, congrats,” he grinned, trying yet failing to not look down at my scantily clad figure.

 

“Thanks. I deserve a cookie,” I said as I placed my other palm on the dresser to hold most of my weight.

 

“You can have a cookie if you can do your pants, too,” he challenged.

 

“No cookie for me. Bending hurts.”

 

“Here, I'll help. You can still have a cookie, if you finish your dinner,” he laughed.

 

“I doubt that will be a problem,” I assured him.

 

He took a moment to slide the remaining drawer closed before scooping up the light blue pants.

 

 _They match his clouds_ I mused to myself.

 

I turned to face him, keeping my left hand braced on the wood of the dresser. He squatted down in front of me, holding out the leg holes to allow me to step into them. He pulled them up quickly before looking up to me.

 

“Ready for more medication?” he asked as he reached up to grab the towel still wound around my shoulders.

 

“Please no,” I replied, hunching my shoulders as he began drying my hair swiftly.

 

“You need it,” he stated, putting more energy into his hands.

 

I held his sides to keep stable while he fluffed my hair vigorously.

 

“But it _burns_ ,” I whined childishly.

 

“That means it's working.”

 

I groaned low in my throat out of complaint, resisting the urge to stomp my feet. He pulled the towel away and I peeked up at him through my stringy bangs. His eyes fell to my hands on his sides before coming back up to my face. I squeezed gently, rubbing my thumbs along the fabric of his shirt.

 

“You should sit for this,” he nodded towards the bed.

 

I turned to face it, thinking of other things I'd rather do on it besides have him rub burning hot magma into my healing wounds. I ticked off the options in my head: kissing DO, cuddling with DO, taking a nap with DO, making DO pant while squirming beneath me.

 

“Kai!”

 

I jumped, “Yeah.”

 

“Do you want to sit or lay down?”

 

“If I lay down, I may not get back up,” I admitted.

 

“You could always get back into bed and I could give you the tour later. It's not like you haven't seen most of the apartment anyways. You saw the other end the last time you were here. I could bring food to you.”

 

I thought about it a moment, tightening my hold on him when he tried to pull away. He stood there awkwardly as I weighed my options. If I got back into bed, I would miss watching him work in the kitchen, would miss the conversation we would have while he cooked. That was something I wasn't willing to give up.

 

“I'll sit,” I decided.

 

I dropped my hands and shuffled over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge facing him. He walked to my right, towards the nightstand to gather up the jar of medication before crawling onto the bed behind me. I heard the twist of the cap and tensed up immediately.

 

“Relax,” he whispered, closer behind me than I had thought.

 

“Easy for you to say,” I mumbled, gripping my knees harshly with my hands as I hung my head forward.

 

“It already looks better than when you first got here,” he encouraged as he began to apply the cold yet stinging cream.

 

I sucked in air through my teeth and scrunched my eyes shut.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered.

 

I was about to open my mouth to reply when I felt cold air blowing on my back. I blinked my eyes open and straightened slightly. I peeked over my shoulder to see DO's lips pulled together cutely to blow on my back to ease the burning. He stopped, lips still puckered to glance up at me.

 

“Does it help?” he asked.

 

I nodded and he smiled as if happy he could take away the pain. He continued in that way, blowing soothingly cold air as he dabbed the cream onto my back. After a few minutes, there was no more applying of cream and just the cold air. I knew I would feel the stinging as soon as he stopped and wasn't looking forward to it. The relief ceased and only a dull sting lingered.

 

“DO?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you prefer 'Kyungsoo'?” I asked curiously.

 

“Not really, why?” he replied as he screwed the lid back onto the jar.

 

“Just wondering. I don't want to be calling you by a name you don't like,” I reasoned.

 

“You can use whichever.”

 

I felt him roll off the bed and heard him place the plastic container back onto the bedside table.

 

“DO … Kyungsoo … Soo … Kyung … Kyungie,” I mumbled to myself, trying out each version to see which I liked best.

 

“Yah, you never said anything about nicknames,” he pouted as he came back into my line of vision, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at me.

 

I merely shrugged as I continued to list off options. I froze and frowned when I couldn't think of any more.

 

“Hit a dead end?” he asked with raised brows.

 

“I'll come up with something later,” I assured him. “I guess DO is fine enough for now.”

 

“I'm sorry my name isn't more entertaining for you,” he said.

 

“Quite the opposite,” I grinned. “It has some room to play with. You can't do much with mine.”

 

“Is 'Kai' your real name?”

 

“Jongin,” I clarified.

 

I watched as his face lit up.

 

“If I don't call you Kai I'm calling you Jongie,” he warned me.

 

“Oh, good to know, _Kyungie_.”

 

“Come on,” he offered me a hand. “Let's go put some meat on your bones.”

 

I gladly reached out for his hand and allowed him to pull me up from the bed, hooking an arm around my waist to help lead me from the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	9. Timing

I was propped on a bar stool overlooking the counter and into the kitchen, my upper half slumped on the marble as I watched DO move about the kitchen. He had been right. I really did see the rest of what his apartment had to offer the first time I was here. The living room was small and offered a couch, coffee table and a sliding door that lead out to the balcony. The blinds were pulled but I could see through the slits that it was dark outside. I didn't know if it was nearing morning or if it was late at night. I figured the television, if there was one, was in his bedroom. I sat on the middle stool, cheek resting along the counter as DO looked to me with his hands on his hips.

 

“What do you want to eat?”

 

“Food.”

 

“Clever. What kind?”

 

“Edible.”

 

“Anything you don't like?” he questioned.

 

“I'm sorry, what exactly should I be picky about after eating out of dumpsters?”

 

“Any allergies?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Alright then.”

 

He turned his back to me and slid open a drawer to pull out an apron. I smiled up at him through my bangs as he slid it around his neck and tied it around his waist. My smile broke as a yawn escaped me.

 

“You can go back into the bedroom and lie down, you know,” he tossed over his shoulder.

 

“Don't wanna.”

 

“I'm not carrying you to the bedroom if you fall asleep on the counter.”

 

“I won't fall asleep,” I mumbled drowsily. “Besides, the couch is right there. A change of scenery could be nice.”

 

He snorted as he opened the door to the plain white fridge.

 

“Bacon or sausage?”

 

“Why not both?” I challenged.

 

He nodded and pulled out a package of each. He reached over to place them on the counter before digging back into the shelves for more goodies. Cheese, eggs, butter, tomatoes and onions.

 

“Talk to me so I don't drift off,” I requested, eyelids already weighing down with sleep. I wondered if the medication had something to do with it.

 

“Tell me about that guy that sought me out to have me rescue you.”

 

He bent down to pull a large frying pan out of one of the low cupboards.

 

“Not much to tell. I only saw him the one time. Never even heard him speak,” I replied lamely.

 

“How about Kris, then. What's his deal? Why does he have it in for you so bad?”

 

“Because I'm a snobby rich kid. Pampered all my life. Born with a silver spoon in my mouth.”

 

“But you were living out on the street.”

 

The smell of melting butter wafted through the air. I heard him chopping vegetables, the sound of plastic being opened, eggs being cracked, something being whisked together in a large bowl.

 

“Not by his standards. I had managed to grab some money before being kicked out so I wasn't hurting for a good while. But he was there to witness me at my lowest point. He offered me money in exchange for sexual favors. I was just about to accept when you opened the back door to your restaurant that night.”

 

“Thank God I decided to check the alley before leaving.”

 

“Check for what?”

 

“Stray cats. There are a few I feed but I only put out the food if they are already out there begging for it.”

 

“Good timing.”

 

My ears perked up at the glorious sound of bacon sizzling. Was there a better orchestra in the world? I think not. I drummed my fingers on the marble and watched them busily, fighting to keep my eyes open.

 

“Kai, let me help move you to the couch.”

 

“How did you come to own a restaurant?” I asked, ignoring his words.

 

“Family business,” he retorted with a huff.

 

“No fun back story?”

 

“Nope, not really. My parents were cooks, met in culinary school, opened a restaurant together. Became my birth right.”

 

I could hear the smile in his voice. He quite literally was born to cook. It was in his blood, on both sides. Thinking to myself caused me to drift off lucidly for a few moments. By the time I shook myself awake, there was a large plate in front of my face. A steaming, fluffy omelet packed with bacon, sausage, cheese, and veggies sat waiting to be devoured. It was practically teasing me with its golden brown texture.

 

“Milk or juice? Water?” DO asked quietly, poking my forehead playfully to make sure I was awake.

 

“Milk,” I piped up, sitting straight to grab the fork and go to town.

 

A large glass filled to the brim with milk was slid my way the next moment. I would've taken a grateful gulp, but I was too busy scarfing down protein.

 

“Jongin,” DO started slowly.

 

I could tell from his tone and the way he stretched out my name that there was something serious he wanted to say. Not to mention, the use of one's real name was never a good sign. I slowed and glanced up at him through my bangs.

 

“Do you want to talk about … what happened? In the warehouse?” he asked gently.

 

I swallowed my mouthful and washed it down with half the glass of milk. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and straightened from my hunched position to level my eyes at him.

 

“I'm not ready to break down and have a heart to heart just yet,” I replied firmly.

 

“When you _are_ ready … ?”

 

“Sure,” I agreed.

 

Of course I would talk to him about it. Who else did I have to confide in? I knew the time would come when everything going on in my life would catch up to me and I would finally break down. But I would keep it at bay for as long as I could. I hadn't slowed down enough since living on the street to stop and take it all in. Now that I was safe, I would have more time to think about it, about everything. How my parents had kicked me out in the first place, the reason why they did, my time on the street, Kris, his thugs, getting beat up, raped. Struggling to find food, freezing at night, almost resorting to using my body to earn money. It would all hit home sooner or later. I only hoped DO would be around when that happened. It sounded like he did, too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Mutual

Once my belly was full, my body was desperately trying to tell me that it was ready for more sleep. I was desperately trying to ignore it so I could stay up and hang out with DO more. I mean, I realized I would be living here now, so I would have plenty of time to talk and get to know him, but I didn't want to call it a night just yet.

 

DO didn't wash the dishes right away, something I expected him to do. He filled one of the sink bins with soapy water and slid them in to soak, saying he would finish them up later. He packed up the ingredients he didn't use and stashed them in the fridge for another day. He turned to me with a small smile on his face.

 

“Get a kick out of cooking for others?” I mumbled drowsily, head resting in my palm with my elbow on the counter.

 

“Of course,” he shrugged simply. “Ready for bed?”

 

“Sure.”

 

He left the kitchen to come around to the counter area to help slide me off the stool.

 

“Couch is closer,” I mumbled.

 

“Good job, but you have a nice warm bed waiting for you just down the hall. You can stretch out more on a bed.”

 

I was so exhausted and already half asleep, I don't even remember the trip down the hall or scrambling into bed. The next moment I was lying on my stomach with DO sitting next to me on my right. The blanket was pulled just over my butt to not interfere with my wounds. He made to leave but I grabbed his wrist to stop him. He looked down at me curiously as he settled himself back down.

 

“Stay until I fall asleep,” I requested firmly.

 

He nodded and turned his hand upward to clasp mine.

 

“Why did you sneak out that first night?” he asked conversationally.

 

“I didn't really know you then, not that I _really_ know you now. But at that point, you had only saved me the one time. I didn't know for sure if you were a weirdo. I didn't want to stay and be indebted, paying off being saved from brutal beatings with my body or some such nonsense. Though, you are pretty cute,” I grinned.

 

He narrowed his eyes down at me and squeezed my hand tightly in retaliation.

 

“Alright, then why did you leave the restaurant that night? That was the second time I saved you, obviously I wasn't a creeper then. And I fed you,” he pointed out.

 

I yawned before answering, shifting against the mattress before snuggling the side of my face into the fluffy pillow.

 

“Umm … I think at that point it was the not wanting to feel I owed you anything. Even though you _did_ feed me. By leaving, I was risking the chance of not seeing you again so the guilt wouldn't linger as long as I never bumped into you again.”

 

“That's a terrible excuse,” he glared.

 

“It's the only one I have,” I smiled.

 

“Would you have stayed either time knowing what you know now?”

 

“Duh,” I replied with a playful roll of my eyes. “Don't take this as me coming onto you or anything, but I prefer you to Kris any day. Not to mention my back would be further along in the healing process.”

 

“I shouldn't have let you leave that first night. I knew you were planning to. I should've forced you.”

 

“Hey, don't blame yourself,” I said as I shook our closed hands. “I'm here now, right? Yay.”

 

“Are you really okay with staying here with me? Do you feel I've kidnapped you or something? I don't want to hold you against your will. Well, I do since the alternative is the street, but still.”

 

“If this is kidnapping, people need to relax more. I'm okay DO. Especially since I'll be working once I'm better. Are you okay with taking me in? Why do it?” I countered, making sure we got both sides of this scenario covered.

 

“Why not? I have an extra room. I gain another worker at the restaurant. How many times did I have to run into you to figure out I needed to take you in off the street? I couldn't let you leave me again, I mean slip through my fingers, walk away! You didn't seem to be doing too well on your own out there. I didn't want to find a dead body one of those times.”

 

“So … this is mutual at least,” I glanced up at him.

 

He gazed down at me, eyes searching mine for something.

 

“Yes,” he nodded, speaking softly. “This is mutual.”

 

His tone carried something extra, but I was too busy drifting off to try and scramble to hold onto consciousness to start deciphering it. I fell asleep the next moment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Wide Awake

I slept for almost two days. DO said he had come in at regular intervals to apply more cream to my back while I slept, though he had been a little worried since I hadn't been eating during that time. I was able to move around on my own and shirts were once again part of my wardrobe, but my back was itchy as hell and DO scolded me more than once when he found me rubbing up against the walls, lecturing me about how I would reopen my wounds if I used too much force. I couldn't help myself, I was going crazy with discomfort. During my hibernation, he had gone out to buy me more clothes and toiletries for the bathroom. I wasn't really worried about the style of clothes he had picked out for me. He had chosen well with jeans and simple t-shirts. Showers were an option once more and DO didn't even yell at me for spending over an hour on my first. He wouldn't let me start work just yet, claiming I needed a few more days to heal before starting at the restaurant.

The apartment did have a television and it was stationed in DO's room. He said I could hole up in there to watch it while he was at work. It was in his room and not the living room because he liked to watch cooking shows before bed and take notes on techniques and recipes.

DO was at work and I was bored, the TV being the only entertainment value that the apartment offered at such a late hour. I had gone outside earlier in the day to get some fresh air and take a walk, but it wasn't as fun alone. Maybe DO would play outside with me when he wasn't busy with work. Now I was propped up in his large bed, remote in hand as I flicked through the channels. It was dark outside and DO had been gone all day, leaving me to fend for myself in both food and fun. He promised to bring back food from the restaurant when he came home for the night.

My ears perked up at the sound of something scraping at the front door. I heard the key turn in the lock and switched the TV off, rolled out of DO's bed and scampered to the living room in time to catch him shutting the door behind him.

“Hey, Kai,” he greeted.

“Yeah,” I replied, taking the plastic bag from his hands and turning to take it to the counter as I peered inside.

“It's good to see you too,” he chuckled.

“Sorry,” I grimaced, “I'm just hungry.”

“You know how to work a microwave, there are leftovers in the fridge you know.”

I ignored his chiding as I pulled out the containers from the plastic bag and fished forks out of the drawer. He slid his shoes off and padded over to me, taking the fork I offered him before jumping up onto the stool next to me.

“How was work?” I asked as I took a massive bite of bread.

“Fine. I was in the office most of the time.”

“When do I get to start?”

“In a couple days. Let your back heal more first.”

DO entered the bathroom to take a shower after we were done eating. I sauntered back to my room, not having anything else to do. I opened the drawers of my dressers to change into pajamas for the night. If DO didn't let me start working soon, I would die of boredom. Maybe if I persisted, told him I was perfectly fine to work, he would let me. It was worth a try. I heard the door of the bathroom swing open and I tugged my pants the rest of the way up, opting to go without a shirt as per my usual for night time.

“Going to bed?” he asked as he stood outside my door, water still clinging to his dark hair.

“No, I'm wide awake,” I admitted.

“Wanna come watch TV with me?” he asked excitedly. “There's a new special on tonight.”

I snorted, “Sure.” It was better than the alternative: watch the paint on my walls peel.

I followed him into his room, hanging by the door awkwardly when I didn't know which side of the bed to get on.

“Hop up,” he encouraged as he grabbed his notepad and scrounged around in a drawer for a pencil.

“Which side?” I asked.

He glanced over to the bed, then back to me, then back to the bed before turning to me once more.

“Um, the left,” he decided.

I stashed that little bit of info away for later. I strode into the room and brushed past him to crawl up onto his bed. I fluffed the pillow behind my back before lying against it.

“Aren't you going to get under the covers?” he asked as he rounded the end of the bed to jump up on the right side.

Why not? I arched against the bed and pulled the covers down to slip underneath them. DO did the same on his side and switched on the television, the blue glow lighting up the dark room. I snuggled down into his bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. His bed was so much more comfortable than mine, bigger too. He kept himself propped up so it was easier to take notes. I wasn't paying attention to the TV program, choosing to spend my time to watch him write instead. His tongue was poking out through his lips as he wrote, eyebrows pulled down in concentration. He mumbled silently to himself as the pencil scratched away at the paper. I rolled onto my right side to watch him easier. My movement caught his attention and he glanced down at me.

“Boring, huh?” he smiled.

“I can still hear it, it's fine,” I assured him.

I just found him more entertaining. When he wasn't writing, he was tapping the eraser of the pencil against his plump lips. He sang along with the jingles of the commercials, causing me to smile. He had a nice voice, but I wasn't surprised by that discovery. My eyelids were drooping and I blamed the comfy bed for molding to my body so well. I struggled with them for a few minutes before I decided it was okay to close them for awhile, listening to the voices drifting from the television. Yeah, like that ever goes as planned.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see DO writing in his notepad, knees propped up to make a desk. The lamp was switched on on the other side of him, stationed on his bedside table. The television was switched off. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes before putting the pencil to the paper once more.

“That was a great special,” I spoke up, alerting him that I was awake.

His lips pulled into a smile but he didn't look down at me.

“Yeah? What was your favorite part?” he questioned.

“The commercials.”

He laughed, finally looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

“How's your back?” he asked more seriously.

“Peachy, you should let me go to work first thing in the morning.”

“That bored around here, huh? Seriously, how is it?”

I let out a deep sigh, “It itches.”

“Maybe it's just dry, roll onto your stomach.”

His back turned to me so he could reach over to place his pencil and paper on his nightstand, rolling back with a bottle of lotion in his hand. I turned the rest of the way to lay on my back, glancing up at him for my next instruction. He pulled the blanket down off my body to pool around my waist. Pumping some of the lotion into his palm, he bent over to place it back on the nightstand before sitting straight again, rubbing his hands together to spread the lotion between both. I released a pleased sigh as his cold hands smoothed the lotion into my irritated skin.

“Better?”

“Definitely.”

His hands continued to rub even after the lotion was soaked in, but I didn't stop him. It was better than me scratching and he probably preferred it as well.

“Work tomorrow?”

“Yeah. For the next couple days so you'll have to try and live without me,” he teased.

“Har har.”

“There are movies in the top left drawer of the dresser,” he informed.

“Oh now you tell me.” Those could've come in handy earlier today when I was stuck watching infomercials.

I sat up on the bed and slid off the side, stretching up onto my tiptoes as I yawned.

“We should do this again some time, was real fun,” I said thickly, still stretching my muscles.

“Sure,” he snorted. “Next time you pick the show.”

“You're on. Night Kyungie.”

“Night Jongie.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
